Harry Potter y Los Cambios De Un Futuro
by Lord Fic
Summary: Harry Potter estaba destinado para grandes cosas, era una lástima que por el mal cuidado y ignorancia de su parte todo su talento era desperdiciado. Sin embargo se le presenta la oportunidad de cambiar y prepararse para lo que viene. OOC Harry Potter. Un muy diferente Cáliz de Fuego con un Harry capable y pies sobre la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: OOC Harry Potter. Tratare de evitar clichés pero es improbable con la cantidad de historias que hay aquí.

Pareja: Harry/Hermione* posiblemente Daphne y Fleur ustedes deciden.

Mi gramática no es la mejor, de hecho en mi tiempo en la escuela y Universidad (tengo 22) Literatura fue mi peor materia así que notarán palabras que no van y posiblemente se confundirán. Se mis defectos y tratare de hacer todo lo posible por crear una historia que puedan disfrutar, eso quiere decir que no quiero leer sobre que esto no va y esta palabra va así, si usted entiende entonces eso es suficiente para mí.

Esta historia es mía original y no una copia o traducción.

* * *

Harry Potter y Los Cambios De Un Futuro.

Era una biblioteca decorado con el máximo cuidado y elegancia en que se podía trabajar. Estaba oscura sola iluminada con la luz de una fogata. Las paredes estaban decoradas con armas, que incluso en la escalofriante oscuridad, brillaban con una luz interior. También se hallaban libros, una cantidad impresionante de libros, todos colocados cuidadosamente en estantes decorados en oro y plata. En las esquinas se encontraban muebles de color rojo, dorado y verde que a lejana vista estaban hechos para estar sentados por largas cantidades de tiempo. Estaba silencioso solo se escuchaba el sonido de la leña quemarse en la fogata.

Todo daba la impresión de que quien sea el dueño de todo esto debería, por lo menos, poseer buen lugar en la sociedad o posiblemente ser una persona adinerada. No por ser una biblioteca bien diseñada si no por la gran cantidad de decoraciones en oro y plata en todas partes. Todo gritaba riquezas. Reflejaba elegancia. Un lugar digno del conocimiento que a plena vista mostraba.

Pronto la armonía fue cortada cuando las puertas se abrieron brusca y ruidosamente. De ella entro una figura en vestimentas oscuras, caminaba a pasos largos. La falta de luz prohibía tener una clara vista de los rasgos faciales de esta persona pero no podía evitar notar la gran estatura. Tenía una amenazante y depredadora pero elegante forma de caminar, sus pasos largos y firmes.

Susurrando incoherencias a voz baja y perdido es sus pensamientos, se acerco a la luz pasando su mano por la larga barba negra que poseía y se pudo ver más de esta persona. Era mayor pero su cuerpo no lo reflejaba, su pelo negro y largo que fácilmente le llegaban a la espalda. Su rostro estaba marcado de por vida por las grandes batallas. Cada una de ellas dejó una cicatriz, dejando memorias inolvidables que le recordaría esos momentos de amargura. Sin embargo, incluso marcada por las horribles cicatrices se podía contemplar que en un momento en su vida se pudo considerar un hombre afortunado con plena belleza varonil.

Sus ojos, la ventana al alma, verdes como ningún otro brillaban tanta intensidad y sabiduría. Si sus ojos hablaran les contaría por largas horas de lo que ha visto, de las grandes batallas y traiciones que había presenciado, de las risas y mal de amores que habían visto. De las lagrimas que había derramado al ver lo que no estaba listo de presenciar.

El hombre camino hacia el mueble más cercano y se sentó pesadamente, suspirando triste y cansadamente. Miro hacia el fuego por un momento y sus ojos perdieron concentración. Una vez más se había perdido en los recuerdos de un distante pasado, su mandíbula se apretó y todo a su alrededor tembló por un instante hasta que cedió cuenta y se tranquilizo con otro suspiro.

"Elfo." Llamó en una voz rasposa pero firme, quizás un poco fría pero audible.

Pronto de la nada apareció una figura de baja estatura y de cara arrugada. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros, las orejas largas y puntiagudas. Todo en una combinación extraña, no había duda que esa criatura no era humana y si lo fuera, sería otra abominación que sería apartada por la sociedad. Sin embargo, el hombre no le prestó atención a esto solo siguió viendo el fuego.

"Mi señor!" Su voz chillona y un tono extraño." Mi Señor! Soy Billy, elfo número 205 bajo el mando de mi queridísimo Señor Potter!" La extraña criatura hizo una reverencia, su cabeza no toco el suelo pero sus orejas sí. Si no fuera por lo extraño de la criatura cualquier otra persona se lo encontraría divertida.

El hombre, llamado Señor Potter por la criatura, miró el fuego por un momento por un segundo y dirigió su mirada su mira al elfo. Por un momento sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa pero rápidamente desapareció.

"Elfo." Repitió el Señor Potter. " Ya han pasado tres meses de que di mis órdenes." Hablo. Su voz suave pero firme.

Elfo asintió con la cabeza rápidamente." Si mi grandísimo Señor Potter! Sus ordenes han sido cumplidas y todo están en orden. Todo como usted dijo está cuidadosamente situado en cada una de las habitaciones en el baúl del súper Señor Potter como así lo pidió."

El señor pensó por un momento." Y las pociones?" Pregunto.

El elfo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza nuevamente." Si mi señor."

"Las ropas?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Si mi queridísimo Señor Potter."

"Los libros?"

"Oh! Sí! Mi más grande Señor Potter."

"La comida?"

"Si! grandioso Señor Potter."

Satisfecho asintió esta vez el Señor Potter con la cabeza." Bien." Suspiro aliviado." Muy bien."

Billy, el elfo, sonrió con alegría cómo no estarlo si él y sus hermanos vivían para hacer feliz al Señor Potter. El más grande mago de todos y de todos los tiempo pasado y futuro. Ellos saben lo que ha vivido el señor Potter en los últimos años, oh! qué sería de los pobres elfos si el señor Potter no los hubiera aceptado. El sintió un escalofrío solo en pensar en eso. La vida del Señor Potter era una historia larga y difícil. Nada como cuentos de hadas donde el héroe al final queda feliz. El señor Potter había sacrificado toda clase de posibilidad de ser feliz para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, pero Billy sabía que el señor Potter había llegado a su línea, el vaso ya no podía contener más líquido y el pobre señor Potter era esa vaso.

Dio un salto cuando el Señor Potter se puso de pies y gritó.

"Vamos Elfo! No ay tiempo que perder." Exclamó el Señor Potter." Ve y haz que preparen la sala de Rituales. Ya es hora."

Billy, el elfo, asintió rápidamente." Si mi Señor Potter!" Exclamó y con un sonar de sus dedos desapareció silenciosamente.

El hombre, el señor Potter, se quedó un momento de pie y miro hacia el fuego nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada a lo alto de una pared a su derecha. La única parte de la inmensa biblioteca que no tenía libros. En ella había algo más preciado que cualquier joya. Algo sin valor, no por lo que estaba colgado si no por lo que presentaba.

En ella un cuadro de una familia. Con las escritura en oro.

 _"_ _Familia, Deber y Honor."_

* * *

La sala de rituales era un lugar oscuro y perturbador. Billy estaba seguro que nunca se va acostumbrar a tal siniestro lugar. Billy era un elfo, una criatura ancestral y con gran sensibilidad a la magia por eso podía sentir la magia oscura que rondaba tal lugar. El señor Potter ha hecho muchos rituales que por todos debería considerarse oscuro pero a Billy no le importaba, El señor Potter trata bien a sus elfos domésticos y nunca a maltratado a ninguno, bueno con excepción de algunos pero ellos se lo merecían.

Elfos malos.

Billy sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y trató de enfocarse en su trabajo de preparar la sala ritual junto a sus hermanos. La sala era grande, la más grande de todo Gran Bretaña, solo Gringotts poseía una parecida y aun así era pálida en comparación con esta. El Señor Potter invirtió mucho oro en crearla y contrato solo a los mejores rompe maldiciones y encantadores que el dinero podía contactar. De duendes y enanos hasta los magos de la asociación de Morgana.

El señor Potter contrato a todos y los hizo jurar un juramento de secreto. Así de grande era el Señor Potter.

Billy se consideraba un elfo afortunado si las historias de sus padres eran cierto, los años pasados no eran buenos para todos los elfos y aun habían familias que trataban a los elfos muy mal. Billy solo tenía 20 años y fue recibido personalmente por el Señor Potter. Bueno eso decían sus padres. Aun así Billy amaba al Señor Potter que a pesar de tener más de 310 años era un hombre fuerte pero muy triste.

El Señor Potter tenía muchos hijos y muchos más nietos pero Billy conocía a pocos, él y sus hermanos eran los elfos del Señor Potter y no de nadie más. Aun así Billy temía por su amo, él era una persona muy mayor y no sabía cuántos años de vida le faltaban, el sentía que eran muchos pero temía que llegara ese momento.

"Billy." Susurro uno de sus hermanos que estaban cerca de él. Billy giro y lo miró un momento tratando de recordar quién era él y nadie le culpará si no lo hacía ellos eran muchos y era imposible recordar los nombres de todos. Aun así Billy asintió con la cabeza. "Crees que el Ritual va a funcionar?" Preguntó el elfo y Billy sintió rabia por un momento. Como se atreve a dudar del poder de su amo el Señor Potter. Pero Billy recordó que el mismo Señor Potter tenía sus dudas y lo dejo pasar.

Por ahora.

Billy asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo de trazar con polvo de tiempo el dibujo que el Señor Potter había entregado. "Claro que sí, es el Señor Potter." Dijo Billy.

El otro elfo no estaba tan seguro pero no se atrevía a decir lo contrario." Si pero..-" No pudo terminar cuando el Señor Potter apareció de la nada.

El Señor Potter miró con ojos crítico a todas partes. Estudio cuidadosamente cada runa dibujada en las paredes y piso de la sala. Cada una a la perfección y con cuidado digno de su admiración. Si todo estaba preparado, ya no había duda que todo saldría bien. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y los elfos se alegraron notablemente.

"Muy bien trabajo, elfos." Felicito el Señor Potter. " Les agradezco el gran trabajo que han hecho, una vez más han cumplido mis expectativa. Felicidades."

Todos los elfos se alegraron y saltaron felizmente. Incluso algunos, de los más viejos, lloraron de felicidad.

"Vamos a comenzar el ritual." Declaró el Señor Potter. "Hoy vamos hacer historia, elfos. Posiblemente cambiaremos a todo un mundo y la vida de un Harry Potter!" Exclamó El Señor Potter y los elfos lo siguieron.

"Si mi Señor!"

El viejo mago dio una sonrisa y señalo a un elfo que estaba detrás de él sosteniendo un baúl. Este baúl era diferente a los otros, el fue creado por el mismo señor Potter. Estaba hecho de madera mágica de un ancestral árbol de Griff, una madera difícil y peligroso de encontrar por estar rodeado de criaturas que se alimentaban de su abundante magia. Tenía el signo P de los Potter y el escudo de su familia, era de color gris rojizo y de pequeño tamaño pero nada de esto era importante comparado con lo que estaba dentro.

El Señor Potter no pidió tiempo y lo colocó en el centro de la sala donde había un circulo dibujado en sangre de varias criaturas mágicas como Fénix, Centauro y muchas más. Mucha sangre fue sacrificada para lograr este ritual y el Señor Potter haría que resulte.

Señaló a los elfos que se aparten y todos rápidamente lo hicieron.

El Señor Potter tomó un cuchillo y hizo una grande cortada en su mano, rápidamente la sangre se cayó en las runas que comenzaron a brillar dorado. Pronto toda la habitación brillaba. El Señor Potter luego apretó su mano y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar verde y un aura salía de su cuerpo. Los elfos estaban maravillados, ellos sentían la cantidad de magia que el amo estaba liberando y sintieron como todo temblarán. Algunos elfos que eran nuevos y por primera vez observando al Señor Potter hacer un ritual se sintieron preocupados y con bastante miedo.

El Señor Potter cerró sus ojos. " Tempus in aliam dimensionem mementoque te deprehensam." Encanto y las runas vibraron con más intensidad. El baúl que estaba en medio de todo se elevo y brillo dorado. Pronto la magia se hacía más potente y los elfos cerraron sus ojos por la cantidad de luz.

Entonces todo paró y el baúl desapareció. El Señor Potter cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad y cansado. Billy fue el primo que acudió a su ayuda sosteniendo al señor Potter con su pequeño cuerpo.

El Señor Potter suspiró cansado y miró a todos los elfos con una sonrisa." Funciono!" Declaro.

Todos los elfos celebraron y Billy miro con lagrimas al ver que el Señor Potter se desplomaba en sus brazos y posiblemente para nunca despertar.

* * *

Este es la introducción a la historia. Es corta pero quiero ver que piensan de ella. Que paso? Y ese baúl?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Esta historia va como la escribo no tengo nada planeado solo dejo que mis ideas fluyan en el momento. Una vez más perdón por mi forma de escribir y la gramática. No soy adaptado en esto pero hago lo posible.

Les recuerdo que cada uno escribe su historia a sus gustos.

En esta historia no encontraran palabras complejas y discusiones con un léxico elevado, esto no es un libro, es solo in fanfic creado por un fanático con un poco de tiempo y que ama los fanfic. Un medio para escribir y expresar de cómo le gustaría que fuera la historia de Harry Potter o otra historia.

Harry/Hermione/Fleur/Daphne

Esta Historia es rango M así que esperen escenas sexuales pronto. No ay mucho que decir; Hogwarts, jóvenes y mucho tiempo libre.

* * *

Harry Potter y Los Cambios De Un Futuro.

Capítulo 1: Algún día ya nada será como antes.

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos

sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y nuevamente se llevó la mano hacia la cicatriz. Había pasado una semana desde que el tercer año en Hogwarts había terminado y Harry no sabía qué pensar.

Una vez más Harry puso a prueba su suerte. El pensó que sería un año tranquilo ya que los pasados dos no fueron para nada buenos. Sin embargo una vez más se encontró en situaciones que en varias veces estuvo cerca de perder la vida. Quien pensaría que Sirius Black, el supuesto traidor de los Potter, seria inocente de sus delitos y que el verdadero traidor había dormido en su dormitorio por más de dos años. En realidad Harry se sentía repugnado por este hecho. Peter Pettigrew era una persona detestable a la vista y eso era mucho viniendo de Harry ya que no le importaba esas cosas pero Peter tenía una apariencia nada atractiva, quizás por los años en su forma de Animago. Por suerte el hombre era muy cobarde para tratar de hacer algo.

Lo bueno fue que él y Hermione lograron evitar la muerte de Sirius a las tenebrosas garras de los dementores. Harry nunca había sido tan agradecido de tener un amiga como Hermione en ese momento. Él sabía que no la había tratado del todo bien este año y se sentía culpable. Ella era una persona mandona pero sólo con intenciones buenas con él(Harry) y Ron, aunque a veces desesperaba.

Sin embargo, Harry no la cambiaría por nadie.

Harry dejó salir una sonrisa en medio de su malestar y pensó en todas las buenas , pero pocas, cosas que pasaron este último año y su final triste. Harry se había hecho la posibilidad de mudarse con Sirius y dejar a los Dursleys. Pero el destino jugó otra jugada y Harry tuvo que regresar a las malas manos de los Dursleys a pasar otro triste y maltratado verano. Por lo menos ellos se creyeron la historia de que Sirius los mataría si lo trataban mal pero Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo eso dudaría.

Mientras tanto Harry disfrutaría los pequeños momentos de paz que se le había otorgado y terminaría las tantas tareas que le habían asignado. Tenía mucha esperanza en que el próximo año escolar sería mucho mejor. Quizás seguiría los pasos de Hermione y estudiaría más porque, sinceramente, había notado que si seguía a Ron le iría muy mal, en sus próximos TIMOS, en el quinto año y Harry después de mucho pensar no quería quedar mal. El deseaba ser un Auror o policía mágico como su padre y solo lo lograría con buenas notas en las selectivas materias.

Suspiro y miro el reloj que había 'tomado' de las tantas cosas que Dursley ha tirado a la basura. No estaba en buenas condiciones y si Harry era sincero se sentía un poco apenado porque era un reloj para niños con caritas de la famosa serie de el pato Lucas pero era lo único que tenía y le servía para ver las horas aunque Harry sabía que las baterías no le duraría mucho.

5:00 AM

Se dejó caer a la cama con un suspiro de frustración. Era temprano y Harry sabía que no volvería a dormirse, pocos sabían pero esos Dementores le habían hecho algo a Harry y no podía dormir por más de 4 horas al día. El no le había dicho nada a nadie porque no quería preocuparlos sin necesidad. No era un problema grave cuatro horas eran más que suficiente para dormir.

Pensó en salir a caminar pero era muy temprano y no le quería dar otro motivo a los vecinos de creer que era un delincuente por andar a esas horas merodeando por el barrio. Solo dios sabia las mentiras que los Dursleys le habían contado a todos los del pequeño pueblo. Pensó también en comenzar a limpiar el patio, sin embargo no quería despertar a sus tíos. También le paso por la cabeza estudiar los libros de magia de los últimos años porque aunque había decidido esforzarse el próximo año el no quería tocar ningún libro en las vacaciones.

Dios! Qué pensaría Ron si supiera que le había pasado estudiar en las vacaciones por la cabeza, !le llamaría loco! Hermione, en otro lado, se sorprendería y le daría unos de esos abrazos que solo ella sabe dar y le diría lo orgullosa que estaba por tomar los estudios un pocas más serio. Hermione sabía que él y Ron eran un poco haraganes a la hora del estudio y que preferían hablar de Quidditch o jugar ajedrez mágico que tocar un libro por eso ella trataba e insistía que terminaran las tareas antes de jugar, cosa que provocaba discusiones entre ella y Ron . Honestamente a Harry no le importaba estudiar un poco o terminar las tareas antes de ir a jugar pero prefería tomar el camino de Ron.

Harry sonrió un poco al recordar los buenos momentos en Hogwarts y frunció el ceño al pensar en los no tan buenos momentos, como los de cuando Draco Malfoy está involucrado. Sinceramente Harry no sabía cuál era el problema del rubio, desde aquella vez en el tren en el primer año el chico no ha dejado de molestar e insultar a cada momento. Harry solo quería que lo dejaran en paz y disfrutar su año escolar como un joven normal pero al parecer era mucho pedir porque incluso los profesores no hacían nada en parar el maltrato de Draco y sus seguidores a otros estudiantes. El no sabía el porqué pero no le gustaba.

Harry no le gustaba Draco Malfoy pero, sin embargo, había alguien que él odiaba más que al joven Slytherin.

Severus Snape.

Harry odia a este hombre por varias razones. Una de ellas era que era un pésimo profesor con favoritismo muy elevado y otra es porque siempre trata de hacerle la vida un infierno a él y sus amigos. Claro el trata mal a todos los estudiantes que no son de su casa. Unos más que otros.

Pobre Neville.

Harry estaba seguro que ese comportamiento tan prejuicioso viniendo de un profesor no era o no debería ser aceptado en ninguna institución educativa de ninguna clase. Snape era persona odiosa y de mal carácter a la hora de educar, Harry no estaba seguro de que lo que Snape hacía era legal.

Harry tenía muchas cosas de la que quejarse de Hogwarts pero en realidad no le importaba porque él podía soportar a Snape y Malfoy. Incluso con atentados a su vida en los últimos años era soportable comparado con la vida con sus _familiares._ Por lo menos en Hogwarts él tenía libertad mientras tanto con los Dursleys él era tratado como un esclavo y maltratado como uno. En Hogwarts el podía comer todo lo que quería y nadie pestañaría. Podía bañarse y durar tanto quisiera en los baños y a nadie le importaría, bueno no era verdad pero aun así podía tomar un baño completo y con pleno tiempo.

Harry estaba ansioso que las vacaciones terminaran para poder volver al colegio de magia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama con un poco de dificultad y caminó hacia la ventana agarrándose de la pared. Miro las barras de metal que estaban puestas en ella desde su primer año en Hogwarts y no pudo evitar recordar su rescate a las manos de los gemelos Weasley. En ese momento Harry estaba pasando un pésimo verano y los maltrato de los Dursley se habían hecho más vicioso pero gracias a Ron y sus hermanos pudo ser rescatado antes de que la paciencia de su tío terminara y hiciera algo peor, el había notado las miradas que Vernon le daba y no le gustaba para nada.

Una vez más se perdió en los recuerdos de su año en Hogwarts cuando de repente encima de su cama apareció una luz que alumbró la habitación. Harry dio un grito y se cubrió la cara de la intensidad. Agradecía que los Dursleys estaban durmiendo y la luz no emitió ningún sonido. Pronto la luz desapareció y vio en su cama lo que parecía un Baúl mágico.

"Un baúl?" Murmuró mirando con sospecha.

Se acerco cautelosamente y miro con más detalle el baúl, era tamaño estándar como los que había visto los otros estudiante usar. Noto que era de un color gris rojizo con la letra P enfrente hecho de oro. Para Harry el baúl era muy elegante hecha de una madera que nunca había visto en otro baúl, sin embargo el no sabía de madera mágico pero el poseía presenciar algo extraño con ese baúl.

Tomó su varita mágica de la mesa donde estaba la lámpara que emitía una luz tenue. La agarro con su mano libre y la acercó más a la cama para lograr ver con más claridad. A la vista no había nada sospechoso pero Harry gracias a los gemelos Weasly sabía que solo necesitaba tocarlo para que suceda algo. Se preguntaba quien le había mandado esto, la lista de persona que conocían donde vivía el eran pocos. Solo los Weasly, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y los profesores sabían donde el vivía, sin embargo Dubby supo donde el vivía y si el pudo saber entonces también los otros duendes domésticos.

Sin embargo Harry estaba en la casa de Gryffindor por nada.

"Solo espero que nada malo me pase." Susurro. Llevo su mano y cerró los ojos temerosamente. Orando para que nada malo sucediera, agarro el baúl con su mano.

Nada.

Harry dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando. "Por lo menos se que no es una broma de los gemelos." Dijo con una leve risa. Abandono sus miedos y comenzó a inspeccionar el baúl con sus manos una vez que puso la lámpara en un lugar seguro en su cama. La madera se sentía liza en sus dedos una vez confirmando un trabajo bien hecho, toco la letra P y se pregunto de que derivaba. Le dio huerta y sorpresivamente noto que era muy liviano. Vio que detrás había una carta pegada con un lazo dorado, la agarro con cuidado.

 _ **De: Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Para: Harry Potter.**_

Era una carta de Dumbledore! Fue él quien le mando este baúl, pensó Harry. No perdió tiempo en abrir la carta y comenzó a leer con entusiasmo.

 _Querido Harry._

 _Espero que estés pasando un buen verano en la casa de tus tíos. Sé que este último año no ha sido nada bueno para ti por eso te entrego esto que me fue encargado por tus padres. Me dejaron instrucciones para cuando debería ser entregado, debió estar en tu manos en tu primer año pero ya sabes cómo somos los viejos a mi edad, siempre andamos olvidando las cosas._

 _Así que dé antemano te pido disculpas y espero que puedas perdonar a este anciano._

 _Harry este baúl es muy especial y la mayor creación de tu madre y padre. Ellos pasaron mucho tiempo creando esto para ti, así que espero que lo cuides y lo trates con el mayor cuidado posible. Sé que quieres saber más de ellos, por lo tanto te advierto que dentro encontraras repuestas a todas tus preguntas._

 _Para entrar debes colocar un poco de tu sangre en la letra P para que se abra. Notaras que es muy diferente a los otros que has visto. Antes de entrar debes tener tu varita en mano y no te olvides de Hedwig, no queras descubrir algo tan importante solo verdad?_

 _Una vez más espero que pases un buen resto del verano y nos vemos en el nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts._

 _Cordialmente._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _Director de Hogwarts colegio de hechicería y magia._

Harry portaba una sonrisa enorme en cara. Un baúl creado por sus padres¡ Algo de su madre! Algo más de sus padres y según el profesor Dumbledore dentro se encontraban más cosas. Claro estaba un poco enejado que estuviera que esperar tanto tiempo para entregarlo pero aun así estaba muy contento. Quizás dentro encuentre mas fotos de ellos, Harry no sabía que pensar estaba muy alegre.

"Si!" Dio un pequeño grito pero rápidamente paro no quería despertar a sus tíos, conociéndolos ellos esconderían este baúl y eso es algo que Harry no quería. Rápidamente puso el baúl en suelo y agarró a Hedwig despertándola, ella se sobresalto y lo dio una mira.

Harry la noto y rápidamente se disculpo." Oh! Lo siento Hedwig pero es que estoy muy entusiasmado." Abrió la cerda y la acaricio logrando un sonido de alegría del animal."

"Veras el profesor Dumbledore me mando algo que era de mis padres." Le susurro. "Y quiero entres conmigo, quieres?" La lechuza afirmo con la cabeza. Y Harry se alegro por lo inteligente que era su Lechuza.

Pronto busco una tijera para hacer un corte en su dedo y toco la letra P con su sangre. De repente el Baúl se abrió y Harry dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa cuando se expandió con unos pies mas y aumento el peso. El peso era tan grande que la base de madera de la cama no pudo soportarlo y se rompió, la cama callo hundida en el suelo creando un sonido fuerte, Harry rápidamente miro la puerta asustado no había forma en que los Dursleys no escucharan el sonoro golpe que provoco la cama.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y llevo sus manos a la cara para protegerse de lo que venía. Un minuto, dos y tres minutos paso y Harry vio que los Dursleys no rompían la puerta de su habitación. Harry dio un suspiro, quizás ellos estaban en un sueño muy profundo y no se dieron cuenta. El sabia que una vez que ellos se dieran cuenta de este desastre, ellos lo golpearían y nuevamente harían que su estadía no fuera para nada agradable pero Harry pensaba que valía la pena el maltrato si eso significaba saber más de sus padres.

Así que metió su varita en su bolsillo, cogió a Hegwig con su mano izquierda y entro en el baúl por la escaleras con un poco de dificultad. Una vez dentro lo primero que noto fue un pasillo largo con varios bombillos que brillan con mucha intensidad. Le maravillo lo que vio, las paredes estaban hechas de madera negra y había varias decoraciones en rojo y verde. Sostuvo la jaula de Hegwig y camino un poco. Pronto comenzó a ver cuadros en oro con imágenes movibles de sus padres. Ay estaban ellos con diferentes edades, desde niños hasta fotos donde estaban cargándolo cuando él era solo un bebe. En ellos reconoció que estaban junto a Sirius, Remus y varias personas conocidas como los profesores de Hogwarts y otras que no.

Harry contemplo todo, tomando hasta el mínimo detalle. No sabía dado cuenta cuando comienzo a llorar, lagrimas caían inconscientemente de sus ojos al suelo. Harry se sentía completo, como si un pedazo de su alma había encajado. Estaba feliz, por fin podía ver con detalle el rostro de sus padres, cada risa, cada mirada, cada abrazo y cada beso que le daban.

Dejo caer con cuidado la jaula de Hegwig al piso y llevo una mano al cuadro de su madre." Hermosa." Susurro sonriendo entre las lagrimas. Su madre era hermosa, pelo rojizo y ojos verdes que brillaban con alegría. Harry nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vista. Harry no podía creer que esa persona tan bella era su madre, podía ver porque su padre se había enamorado tan perdido de ella. "Mi madre quien dio su vida por mi..."Susurro tocando el rostro de ella en la imagen movible.

"Sí que es bella."

Harry dio un salto al escuchar una voz detrás de él y rápidamente giro para ver quién era. Vio una persona muy mayor como de la edad de Dumbledore, solo que tenia pelo y barba negra en vez de blanca. Noto que era alto, un poco más alto que el Director de Hogwarts quien era bastante grande y que tenia la caras llenas de cicatrices pero aun así Harry podía ver que era un hombre que en algún tiempo fue muy apuesto. Harry podía ver la poderosa aura que emitía este individuo vestido en negro algo que ni Dumbledore podía hacer sin estar serio pero esta persona con unos chocante ojos verdes como los de el mismo lo hacía sin dificultad alguna.

"Qui-quien ere-eres t-" Grito Harry con temor. Trato de llevar su mano hacia la varita pero una luz roja lo toco y su mundo se escureció para no saber más nada y caer inconsciente al piso.

El hombre suspiro cansado. "Pequeño tonto." Susurro.

* * *

 **Bueno** este es el segundo capítulo, espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios. Veo que la historia ha sido bien aceptada por muchos pero soy una persona codiciosa y espero mas comentario así se que la historia gusta.


End file.
